Rimavská Baňa
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Rimavska Bana.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Rimavská Baňa railway station | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Rimabana COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres rimavska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Rimavská Sobota District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Rimavská Baňa in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Rimavská Baňa in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 30 |lats = 40 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 56 |longs = 29 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Rimavská Sobota | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1270 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Elena Polóniová | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 26.21 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 256 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 536 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 20.45 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 980 53 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = RS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://obecrimavskabana.sk/ | footnotes = }} Rimavská Baňa ( ) is a village and commune in Rimavská Sobota District, Banská Bystrica Region, southern Slovakia. The name of the village means Mine of the Rimava region and is a commemoration of the mining history of the region. Although mining is for some centuries not present, the village is a home to one of the nicest decorated church in the region. Protestant church from the 13th century was several times rebuilt, in its present form it has baroque features. It contains Gothic wall paintings, painted wooden matroneum from 1726 and painted wooden ceiling. The village is a birthplace of Juraj Palkovič, Slovak politician and professor. External links *http://portal.statistics.sk/files/obce-pohl-vek.pdf *Rimavská Baňa at e-obce.sk *Information about evangelical church Category:Rimavská Baňa Category:Villages and communes in Rimavská Sobota District Category:Established in 1270 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia